Akashi's Blossom
by RedToast
Summary: Apart from Basketball, Akashi has his eyes on other things. This story is a one-shot for now but may change into a muti-chapter if requested.


It was the first day back at school, and the members of The Generation of Miracles had gone their separate ways. The oath they had made just before they left middle school was still fresh in their minds, and they had no thought of losing to each other.

Akashi had asked his driver to stop a few minutes before they reached his new school, Rakuzan High, so he could walk the rest of the way. He didn't want the rest of the teenagers at his new school to know what type of background he came from, although the school was very prestigious, he didn't want to flaunt his wealth; that would draw unnecessary attention to himself. There were plenty of students that had their drivers stop at the gates but red head though it was overly frivolous.

Once out of the car, Akashi waited for his driver to leave his line of vision before he proceeded to make his own way, the sky was clear with a light breeze and he allowed his mid to wonder. Lost in his thoughts he contemplated how this new life was going to be. Although, The Generation of Miracles had their differences, at one point he truly did consider them his be his friends, on and off the court. They were a dynamic group that balanced each other out well, and a little part of him admitted that he enjoyed his time with them. This would be the first time in a long time that he would be alone, not that he minded.

Eventually Akashi entered through the elegant gates Rakuzan High, the campus was beautiful and seemed to be worth every penny his father was paying to put him there. The buildings were painted white and blue and looked newly designed, only highlighting their beauty. There was plenty of grass space and Akashi was sure that their equipment would be the newest and most up to date.

There was a fury of student activity, everyone was trying to either sign up to a club or get someone to sign up. Knowing why he was there Akashi walked directly up to the basketball stand and wrote his name down. Looking up he spotted a senior looking at him. The senior looked down to see his name, "Akashi, huh. You think you have what it takes?"

Akashi's red eyes bore into him, "Yes." His answer was short and concise, he was certain.

"I'm Mibuchi, caption of the team. Try-out's are tomorrow evening at 4 and will last for three days, good luck." Akashi nodded and left the stand, searching his surrounding he decided to sit on an isolated bench and observe a little more. From his observations, he gathered that many of the students were very laid back, they didn't really appear to be snobbish apart from a select few, but Akashi wouldn't be certain until he interacted with them; and this was very unlikely. He enjoyed keeping to himself and playing shogi and he was sure that none of the students here would prove to be a challenge for him, hence why he never signed up.

In the crowd a girl with cherry blossom pink hair caught his attention. She was conversing with two of her friends, and Akashi couldn't help but notice that her skirt was a little… higher than everyone else's. school rules stated that skirt length should be on or lower than the knees, however hers were mid-thigh length. Her long black socks only accentuated her smooth legs and Akashi stared for a little longer than he should have. She was a petite girl, at around 5"3 and her body was slender, however he could see the swell in her chest from where her breasts resided and the curve of her bottom was made more obvious by her shorter skirt.

Their school uniform was fairly standard. The men had light blue shirts a white blazer with black trousers and black ties with black shoes. While the females had the exact same thing, only they had black skirts instead with black socks. Standard sock length was stated to be ankle high or just below the knee, however the girl he was staring at had her socks over her knees.

He was intrigued as to how she could blatantly ignore the school rules, especially on the first day, most students tended to diverge after a few weeks or even months. At this point he wasn't the only guy who had noticed her, a few of males were slowing down their pace as they walked by to get a good look at her, maybe she was unaware of their attention or was ignoring them but the girl carried on with her conversation.

Her bright green eyes locked with his for the briefest of moments before she walked away, chattering about something. Akashi couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but her eyes glistened with mischief and the promise of a good time.

The Red head wasn't too interest with girls, they flocked to him due to his wealth and good looks and when he was younger he entertained their company and pleasures, but now he wanted to focus only on basketball. Maybe, if he was bored, he would seek her out but until then Akashi had decided that girls would just be a distraction to his goal.

The weeks passed along slowly, to his expectations, he had made the first team for basketball and his weeks usually consisted of attending classes, doing homework, attending practice, and playing shogi. Lately, he found himself thinking of the pink haired girl often. She was in all his advanced classes, and he had yet to witness a teacher scold her for wearing the uniform incorrectly. Akashi had discovered that her name was Sakura, ironically enough. Right now, they were sat in a history class, learning about the history of Japan, Sakura's desk was situated to the left in front of his. He watched her cross and uncross her legs. He watched as an idle hand laid on her upper thigh before resuming its position on the desk. Akashi noticed that she sat very differently to the rest of the girls in class. The rest of the girls sat on their bottoms with their backs relaxing into the chairs; while Sakura sat on her bottom, her back was arched so her chest was sticking out and her elbows had to rest on the table.

It was different…

His interactions with her had been minimal, but today that was all about to change. Sakura was used to male attention; and although Akashi thought he was different from the other guys in terms of self-restraint, Sakura could see the growing hunger in his eyes. Arching her back, touching her thighs; that was all bait which he had fallen for. The two had never been formally introduced or spoken to each other one on one, but she knew his name and was sure he knew hers, also. Being the intelligent and resourceful girl she was, Sakura had done her research on Akashi and what he was like in relation to girls at his previous school. He wasn't a player by any means but he was attractive and had many girls to choose from. Sakura couldn't deny that she was interested in him, and if the spark in his eyes was anything to go by, he too was curious about her.

"For this lesson, I want you to get in groups of two and put your tables together, we're going to have a quiz!" the class moaned as they organized themselves; it was obvious that many of the boys wanted to pair up with Sakura but rejection in such a public space led them to avoid her.

Seeing this Akashi thought it was time they were formally introduced and took a bold step towards her, causing the class to watch in silence, "I'm Akashi, would you like you work together?" although it was a question, he didn't leave much room for arguing, not that Sakura would have anyway, so she smiled at him in affirmation.

"I would love to; my name is Sakura." Her eyes locked onto his and she slowly, but deliberately, licked her lips as though she was remoisturising them. Since her eyes never left his, she saw them flicker to lips before regaining focus back to her eyes.

Joining their desks together, they sat side by side as the teachers handed out empty sheets of paper, "make a team name, and number the sides from 1 to 20."

"Any ideas on a team name?"

"Team Cherry blossom, will be fine."

Sakura looked up at him with a mischievous smile, he was playing her game and he knew it. Reciting the name back to their sensei the quiz began and for two geniuses like themselves, a perfect score was easy.

Sakura came from a wealthy family but she knew that Akashi's wealth was probably treble hers, however she wasn't attracted by money. Everyone in their school had it, what she wanted was something only he, and maybe a few others, could give to her. She'd seen the power in his eyes, the authority in his voice and as innocent as Sakura looked, this didn't correlate into her sexual activities. To be brutally honest, the rest of the boys she had met were wimps, too easily intimidated by a woman's unhidden sexual desire. The rest of the girls at the school fell into the category of cute and genuinely innocent, Sakura guessed that they would enjoy a gentle type of sex with their partner caressing them. There was nothing wrong with that but the pink haired girl preferred a man with total authority; and she saw it in Akashi's eyes.

Akashi wasn't a fool, he was very aware that the girl next to him wanted to have sex with him, and he was also aware that she was indeed beautiful. Eyeing hey closely he decided that he would be intimate with her, after all what did he have to lose?

Xxx

It took two weeks after their formal introduction to each other, before Akashi could bed her, their interactions prior to this were usually laced with sexual tension and flirting. The first time was at his house, he had invited her to study for an upcoming test so during the weekend, his driver had picked her up and drove her to his home. He knew the girl wasn't stupid and their intentions were very similar. They were currently sitting at a desk in his massive room, their work displayed on the table in front of them.

After solving a particularly hard question, he had given up the pretense and locked his hand around her neck in a firm, yet comfortable grip. Forcing her to face him, he had slowly brought their lips together in a heated battle for dominance. Their tongues laced together in passion while Sakura changed their position so she was straddling him on his chair. Firm hands groped her bum as he drew her even closer to him. Sakura began to grind slowly on the red head while his hands went underneath her top to undo her bra straps and grasp her breasts. Akashi smirked softly to himself, basketball wouldn't be the only interesting thing this year it seemed.

Xx


End file.
